Hitherto, in wireless communication, a technology for controlling transmission power of a plurality of component carriers (each of component carriers, which may be referred to as “carrier”, having each of bandwidth) by using a common transmission power control (TPC) command in uplink communication from a mobile terminal device to a wireless base station apparatus is known (for example, see Japanese Laid-open Patent Publication No. 2012-005078).